User blog:Sarabethany/The Reckless Traveler
First note: I totally forgot I was the one that started this Wikia, though coming back after months I am glad to see it is self sufficient, and I take no credit in it, or running it. This Wikia has taken on a mind of its own, and I am proud of all the writers on here. Second note: For the sake that I have multiple chapters, and the fact that most people would like comments on their writing (not just me) I suggest that we write our stories under blog, and then have like summary page and that's that (Popular Page), again this is a suggestion. Third Note: This story is a prologue to the "First Story on The Wiki" (Sovreign) :). I would get rid of the name, but that's giving me credit for the story. So yes, S.B. Montgomery is Sarabethany...don't get it wrong lol. For the sake of a long note, I shall get started. Oh yes, and a site I would also suggest is, booksie.com, which also helps budding writers. This chapter is a bit, innapropriate, though most aren't, so for the sake I'll give it a PG 13 rating for now. The Reckless Traveler Chapter 1 It all started in Joyce, everything started in Joyce, Joyce was supreme, they were a proud nation and anyone who thought Joyce was otherwise weren’t friends of Joyce. So anyone could understand why Joyce hated Kinsymre so, since Kinsymre had once been a part of Joyce. Joyce had been a kingdom for 632 years, while Kinsymre was only 257 years old. The story of the two kingdoms is old, and no one is truly sure the fighting ever stopped, but it is not simple. For in the early 400’s, came the Noble Revolt, where 8 Counts, 8 of the king’s most trusted advisors, became frustrated with the governing of their very own king, King Gregorio Sole I. Those 8 Counts and about half the land of modern-Kinsymre agreed that they needed reform, since they were the only people being treated unfairly, only because they wanted to “expand”. In 415 Kinsymre had become a Kingdom, but the fighting did not stop until 23 years later. There had been 8 dukedoms, and eventually that grew into 9. Joyce did not think so highly of people from Kinsymre after that. A war was almost brought up again almost 200 years after the fact, and to say ties between the two countries were rocky would have been an understatement. At the forefront of the current government was King Nathaniel Beneped, and behind him was Baron Zacharias Coine, one of the more influential Barons. It was now 672, and the Baron was expecting his fourth child. The whole family waited around Lady Karen’s bedroom to hear the news. It was chillingly silent, and at once it was broken by a high pitched scream that signified that a baby was healthy and alive. 17 year old Annabeth, the couple’s second child was the first one to run into the room and too see yet another brunette-haired baby. Eric, who was 18, and Nicholas, 14, walked in hesitantly behind. Nicholas, being the young, curious boy he was, spoke first, “What is it?” Their mother, Karen, smiled and spoke up as the maid handed her, her child, “It’s a boy. And I’ve chosen to name him David, David Joshua Coine.” “I think he’s adorable ma,” Annabeth stared at the baby curiously, watching as their mother used all her strength left to carry the baby in her arms. “Miss, you should get some rest.” The maid muttered quietly, not wanting to impose on their family moment, Zacharias just watched the family contently from the corner of the room. “She’s right…you’ll see the baby everyday, leave your ma be.” Zacharias was stern, if his forest green eyes were any indication, and the children didn’t question him further, even when they all wanted to stay and watch. “I sort of wished it was a girl, so I could have a little sister.” Annabeth muttered dreamily, skipping to herself down the hall. “Beth, you’ve wanted a girl since Nick was born, it’s not going to happen.” Eric, the eldest, and the dirty-blonde haired one, spoke but didn’t seem all that interested in the conversation. “I’m going to miss being the baby of the family.” Nicholas side commented to himself, but both of his siblings turned to look at him. “Yeah, Nick, I would enjoy being a kid…you have no expectations whatsoever, especially since your not first born.” Annabeth corrected him, and Nicholas just raised an eyebrow at her. “Like you’re one to talk, we all know when you lost your honor, unlike me, you have expectations, but you fail to accomplish them.” “I…I loved him.” Annabeth stuttered, curling a piece of her auburn hair but knew that he had won the argument. “And besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if you married at the age of 18 because you impregnated some poor girl.” “Yes, but unlike you, I don’t make my secrets obvious.” He retorted, resorting to sticking his tongue out at her. “Will you two shut up? I swear, act your age.” Eric suddenly yelped, massaging his temples. Nicholas and Annabeth’s arguments always tended to give him headaches. “We’re just having a little fun, gosh, you’re perfect to inherit the barony…imagine if Nick here got it.” Annabeth teasingly shuddered at the thought. “Hey! I resent that…I would think that I’d be good at Baron.” Nicholas retorted, but his words had truly reflected his age. “Yes, because you’re unorganized and brash, everything a Baron shouldn’t be.” Annabeth smiled and Nicholas frowned, he crossed his arms at his chest as he plopped down into a nearby seat. He was left alone for a few hours after that, before Annabeth shook him out of his nap, he jumped, startled, to see Annabeth chuckling at him. “What?!” He groaned, trying to fall back asleep. “Get up and get dressed, we’re going out.” Annabeth pulled him out of his seat, and he groaned on the floor, unwilling to get back up. “Get up you big baby and come on.” Nicholas slowly brought himself up as he slowly got ready. Annabeth knocked on his door once before barging in and pulling him with her as she snuck from her window. She urged James to jump first and he listened. As they reached ground they walked for minutes, through the dark crevices of their country-side, prestigious part of their city, Dualhem. They reached their neighbors house quickly enough, and walked in to see people all around the house. The Lady of the house, Lady Viola Montgomery, greeted them happily. “Miss Annabeth, and young Nicholas, what an honor. Where is the rest of your family?” “My mother has had the baby, they’ve named him David, though I wouldn’t remind her that she couldn’t attend this party, it hurt her a lot that she missed this party. Happy birthday to your husband however.” “Thank you Annabeth.” She smiled, before she walked over to speak with other guests of the party. “Beth!” A youthful voice rejoiced and before Annabeth had time to search she saw a young man with blonde hair heading for her. “William,” She smiled, bigger than Nicholas remembered her smiling normally. “Hello Annabeth,” he bowed, holding her hand, and kissing it before he stood back up. “Would you like to show me about the house?” Annabeth smiled mischievously and William took the hint as he took her hand. “Hello Nicholas, if you don’t mind I’m going to show your sister the house.” “Yes I do mind,” he glared at William, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.” She pulled him, “I’ll see you later Nick.” She yelled as she tried to get away. William wrapped an arm around her waist, and made sure to touch every curve before he walked away, just to spite Nicholas. “I hope you get pregnant!” He whisper-yelled before Annabeth left, but she hadn’t seemed to hear him, he knew full well what Annabeth and William were going to do, and he knew full well how much he hated William. He walked around the party for nearly an hour, bored out of his mind with nothing to do. Most people at the party were adults and busy talking about things that seemed remedial to him and he didn’t like it, he was only fourteen, and few adult things excited him. “Hey honey,” A grizzly, yet feminine voice, broke through his thoughts and an attractive woman, somewhere around 35, was looking right at him. He barely paid attention to her as she bent over to look at him, the looseness of the upper part of her shirt calling to him, his eyes grew wide, and his self control drained. “I don’t suppose you’re legal, are you?” She smiled mischievously as she lifted her skirt to reveal her toned legs. “I-I.” He stuttered, knowing this was wrong, but having no intention to leave. “Tell you what, since you’re such a strapping boy, and I usually charge 5, I’ll charge you 3.” Nicholas just stared at the loose bit revealing her cleavage. “Nick!” His thoughts were shook, and for a second he thought his mother was yelling at him, but as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he only jumped. “Nicholas Coine, I would have thought you better than this!” He turned to look in the stunning blue eyes of one of his closest female friends, a year older, and William’s cousin. “I…I wasn’t going to do it.” He blushed, but she just grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. “I would have thought you better than the likes of a whore, especially since that is my estranged aunt. “I wasn’t going to sleep with her…especially since I have no money.” “Yeah, that’s a lie and everyone in the room probably knew it.” “Nobody was even looking at me, I’m sure if you didn’t see me you wouldn’t have noticed.” He was guilty, now he was trying to get out of punishment from one of his closest friends. He gave up after she glared. “I’m a male…I can’t help it.” Was his only cover-up and she just shook her head at him. “Why are you here anyways?” She stared at him, waiting for an answer. “My sister dragged me here, though left me as soon as the party started.” He groaned, looking up at the moon. “Where is she?” Nicholas glared at her, as if she had asked the stupidest question in the world, “Probably off sleeping with your cousin.” “I would say that’s shocking, but your sister always was the rebellious one.” She combed through her very long blonde hair. “And apparently it’s rubbing off on you.” “I can’t argue there.” He smiled. “So how have you been Nick, I haven’t seen you in a year?” “The same as always, but my mom had the baby tonight.” “And how do you feel about that?” She questioned, like she knew how he felt already. “I’m a little jealous, I’m not special anymore.” “I’m sorry for you then, but I am surprised that your mother had another child at all, you were supposed to be the last one?” “I thought so too, but I suppose not.” He sighed, brushing through his hair, and she grabbed his hand reassuringly. “Well, I’m always going to be here for you.” She smiled gripping his hand a little tighter, and instinctually he linked hands with her. “Arianna, I don’t know where I’d be without you.” She blushed, and bit her lip, “Thank you.” “Can I tell you something?” He started, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face so that he could look her in the eyes. “Of course Nick, you can tell me anything.” She smiled, biting her lip again, and just staring at him with interest. “Well…don’t take this the wrong way…but you got really pretty over the year you’ve been gone,” She blushed as she smiled. “Thank you Nick.” She hugged him, and she could feel as his hands slowly moved down to her lower back, she rolled her eyes, and she buried herself in his short, but shaggy brown hair. “I’ve missed you so much.” “And I you.” He gripped her tight, and tried to make her as close to him as he could. They separated in the hug and he bit his lip. There were only a foot apart, and Nicholas felt a weird sensation, a sensation he had never felt, and never for her. He wanted her close, really close. He brushed through her hair, and she bit her lip and looked up at him. “I hope this night never ends.” She smiled, and he smiled back at her before putting his forehead against hers, then his nose. “Would I offend you?” Nicholas questioned, and though she didn’t move, she looked at him with a strange expression. “For what?” “For doing this.” He smirked, before he leaned in close and kissed her softly on the lips. He separated after only a second. She looked at him, bewildered, but not angry, “Not at all,” she smiled, before running her hand through his chestnut brown hair, “and I don’t care that you’re a year younger either.” Before he could respond she kissed him and he responded with equal intensity, and he didn’t care where his sister was or what he was doing, but his teenage years were looking exciting. Category:Blog posts